The Stack Of Our Lives
by louiseRAWR
Summary: Teenage fan girls dreams come true, as they start to date members from their favourite band - Short Stack, and some of Short Stacks friends.
1. Chapter 1

Sophie, Lauren, Ashli and I were sharing a double bed at Sophie's place. It was so warm but the skin that was exposed was freezing. I tucked my head under the warm blanket. I _really_ didn't want to move. "Come on girlies, time to get up. You're leaving in a few hours," said Michele in a calm voice. "Okay..." Sophie groaned.

10 MINUTES LATER

"GIRLS EVACUATE BEFORE I FART YOU OUT!" exclaimed Dennis, Sophie's step father. He made his way to the bed and whipped of the doona resulting in Lauren falling off the bed. He skipped out accomplished, making a little dance. Lauren grabbed Sophie's arm and pulled her down with her; leaving Ashli and I on the bed in hysterics. We eventually got up, did our makeup and packed the last of our things.

We headed to the airport in a taxi. We stared at people in other cars to make them feel uncomfortable and acted out stupid YouTube videos. We were at some traffic lights; and a young man with curly hair was walking out the window. He was our next victim. I got the video camera out and started to film. "WASSUP FREDDO?" Sophie yelled out the window in a nasally American accent. He turned his head. "WAVE TO US!" Sophie said. He waved. "YAAAAAAY, YOU'RE GONNA BE A STAR!" The car started to move again and we felt our hearts drop a little when we knew that we would probably never see that cool guy ever again.

'12 MINUTES TO MELBOURNE AIRPORT' read a sign. We put on our hats. Sophie put on a furry black cat hat with pink pom poms and inner ears. Lauren had flashing bunny ears. Ashli had a massive Elmo hat and I had a Pikachu beanie. We were hot. People stared as we got out of the car and some kids got a laugh.

After we did all that boring stuff you do at airports, we decided to do naughty things. Rebellious things. We headed for the bathroom with evil grins. I got the toilet paper and unrolled it all; putting the paper in the sanitary bin and keeping the cardboard roll. Lauren wrote on it, '**YOU'RE SCREWED NOW**,' in big bold letters with a Sharpie and put it back on the hook.


	2. Chapter 2

The plane ride was nice. It was good to actually go on a plane with friends and not my family for a shitty holiday for once. On the plane I pretty much just stared out the window and listened to music on my iPod.

When we had arrived at Sydney airport we all squirmed with excitement. First stop – the hotel. As we entered the hotel, it looked _very_ familiar. Oh my gosh. My heart rate went up a bit. "SHORT STACK TWITPIC'D THIS PLACE!" I exclaimed. I watched in joy as everyone was all on a swearing/dancing with joy parade. These holy floors have been blessed my Short Stacks presence. In the hotel room I was lying on the bed talking to everyone, and I accidently dropped my mobile behind the bed. I went to retrieve it when something caught my eye. It was a bit of writing... it said:

**SHORT STACK WAZ HERE!**

_ANDY CLEMMENSEN IS A SEX BOMB ;)_

Shaun is the bomb DIVINEY! and

Bradie Webb! :3

I was speechless. "What's wrong Louise?" asked Ashli. I stood back and pointed at the graffiti. Ashli screamed then everyone else gathered round. "Fuck..." said Lauren. My cheeks began to sore and then I realised that I was smiling...

**. . .**

It was time for dinner so we made our way to Pie Face. Two familiar faces were in the queue. "Louise?" they both said at the same time. "OH MY GOSH CLAIRE AND KAYLA IT'S BEEN THIRTY YEARS!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me... considering we were only 17 - awkward. "Do you guys wanna sit with us?" asked Claire. "Sure," replied Sophie. We made our orders then followed Kayla and Claire to their seats. They introduced us to their boyfriends. Kayla's boyfriend was Liam, and Claire's was Sonny. There was another boy there. I then realised who it was, it was Jimmy Machan. My celebrity crush; even though he wasn't exactly a celebrity... he was in a band. This was going to be the most awkward lunch in the history of awkward lunches.

We discussed music and then Jimmy said, "Well, would you guys like to come to a gig with my band and some of the guys tonight?" We were pretty certain who 'some of the guys' were. I smiled and agreed.

**. . .**

I wore a black skirt, silver flats and a white singlet with a picture of Lady Gaga on it. I curled the ends of my hair. I didn't have much clothes and jewellery to work with; with what I had packed. It was an outdoor gig, and colder then what I expected. I was shivering and had very visible goose bumps. Jimmy offered me his dark grey hoodie to me and smiled. "Are you sure?" I asked him. "Yeah, you look freezing," he chuckled. I put it on and it was still warm, it melted my goose bumps. The hoodie smelt nice like Lynx.

As he walked onto the stage, I couldn't help but smile. The singer said into the microphone, "Hey guys. Tonight we're gonna perform a new song called Broken Pieces." Jimmy then began to play the intro on the keyboard, then a simple beat was added, then the guitar and vocals made their way in. Everyone sang along to the chorus and cheered. Afterwards, we were taken backstage to a lounge with some other bands and their friends. We all sat there awkwardly while everybody else socialized. I was staring at the floor in front of me to see some black converse. I looked up to see Bradie Webb, THE Bradie Webb. He looked around looking confused. He was even cuter in real life; as in ponies cute.. . not hot cute. He took a seat in between me and Sophie. Sophie turned her head to look, her eyes widened and she grinned. I think they had something going on. "Hello what's your name?" he asked. She replied and they went off talking about stuff, I didn't really want to listen. I turned around to talk to Ashli, but she was gone. Well that sucks. I turned the other way to see Lauren, but she was gone, too. I scanned the room with my eyes to find her leaning against the wall to see her talking with Shaun Diviney. He was obviously flirting with her and she was taking the bait, as she twirled her hair in between her fingers.

Then there was just me, sitting there with pure awkwardness. I am shy, so I don't exactly like starting conversations with people I don't know. I got up to go to the bathroom; I didn't want to look like an idiot just sitting there. Jimmy just walked out and locked eye contact with me with a nice smile on his face. "Hey Louise," he said. "Hi. Uhm, would you like your hoodie back?" I asked.

"Sure," he said. I handed took it off and handed it to him.

"Louise... you wouldn't happen to be busy tomorrow would you?"

"Nah I've got nothing planned."

"Well I was wondering... do you want to go get some ice cream or something?"

"Sure thing," I smiled.

"Okay cool... I'll pick you up at eleven?"

"Yep."

"How are you anyway?"

"Good thanks; yourself?"

"A lot better now," he smiled.

"Awww! That's so sweet!"

When we got back to the hotel, everyone was so happy and giggly. We were like little girls, gossiping about what happened and how we joked about this actually happening when we were younger.

"Hey Ash, where were you tonight?" I asked.

"Uhhh..." said Ashli, looking a bit nervous. "I was... Andy was showing me around."

"Oh my god..." said Lauren.

"What?" asked Ashli, using a bitchy tone of voice.

"Let me guess... love at first sight?" asked Lauren.

"Pffft..."

"It's funny because your lipstick's smudged."

Everyone besides Ashli cracked up in hysterics as she left the room, going god knows where.


	3. Chapter 3

I had no trouble getting out of bed this morning, such a rare occasion it was. I put on dark blue skinnies with white bleach stains, a black t-shirt, aviators and a white pair of converse that had writing and pictures all over it that my friends had made for me. It was like a 12 year olds pencil case. I went down to the hotel lobby and saw him waiting on one of the couches. A smile lit up both of our faces when we saw each other, and he sprung up. The weather was absolutely perfect. We started to walk, the start was awkward. But then we started to talk more and talked about our interests. We actually had quite a lot of things in common. We both could play piano and guitar, we both loved photography, we weren't really hateful people, and we had really similar beliefs and agreed on a lot of things.

**. . .**

He pushed the door forward, and kept it open for me with his tattooed arms. The atmosphere inside was amazing. The light green walls were covered in pictures of old cars, Marilyn Monroe, Elvis Presley, quotes, guitars and old records. The seats were red and poofy, there was a juke box in the corner. I love American things. I looked at the dozens of flavours of sweet ice cream. The colours were set up like a rainbow. It was so hard to choose a flavour, but I was pretty sure Jimmy has his heart set on coconut; he kept glancing at it. I ended up getting the pistachio in a waffle cone. "Okay all together that comes to thirteen dollars," said cashier. "It's on me," said Jimmy. "Oh no... It's okay. I'll pay..." but it was too late. He already handed the cashier thirteen dollars exactly. "Aww thanks for paying Jimmy! But you really didn't have to," I said. "It's okay Louise, it's honestly fine," he chuckled, with the most beautiful smile in the world.

We headed out of the shop and walked about a block. He took me to a park to sit under a tree with a view of the harbour. It was so beautiful; the sun that reflected off the water was like glitter. I finished off my ice-cream, wiped my hands with the tissue that wrapped the cone, and took out my camera. I took a few steps forward, steadied my arms, and took the most amazing picture that I had ever taken. "Turn around!" said Jimmy. I automatically turned around, to see his camera pointed at me. "Smile Louise, the lighting is really good here." I did as he said, and when I heard the little click I went over to see how it looked. I actually looked pretty good, if I do say so myself. He pointed it at me again, close to my face - and I poked my tongue out. I did the same back to him and it turned into a battle of taking photos of each other. I knew this was one of those moments that I would never forget.

_My heart started to feel a bit funny. Was I sick? No, I couldn't be – I was too happy. I hadn't felt like this before... it was strange. I then realised the feeling that I had inside of me. The feeling that kept itching in my brain wanting me to realise what it was. I was in love; and I... I think that Jimmy liked me. He didn't act like this around anyone else. Oh bother._


	4. Chapter 4

About an hour later, after mucking about – we decided to go shopping. As we passed the arcade we saw Andy versing Ashli on a dance machine. His pants were falling down a bit revealing his Nightmare before Christmas boxers. Smooth. I hadn't talked to Andy before and he was quite intimidating. I don't know how Ashli does it, I really don't. "GAME OVER. PLAYER TWO WINS!" said the machine, in a deep American accent. "YEAAAAAAAAH!" yelled Andy putting his hands in the air. "Let's celebrate with pizza!"

"Andy, you worked at Dominoes for three years... and you still want Dominoes?" said Ashli.

"Yeah, why not?" said Andy.

"Well okay... but only if you're good..."

Jimmy and I laughed at them. They sounded like an old married couple. Both of them turned around, and they both smiled. "Hey Jimmy," said Andy. He glanced at me. "Hey Jimmy's friend..." "Hi..." I said. Andy seriously freaks me out. "Louie!" smiled Ashli. "Ashy!" I said holding my arms out. We gave each other big bear hugs while Jimmy and Andy stared awkwardly.

"Do you guys wanna have lunch with us?" asked Ashli.

"Sorry, we just ate..." I said.

"Oh that's fine," she smiled.

"Okay... well I'll see you later."

We said our goodbyes with more bear hugs, and more awkward stares. Jimmy and I wondered around the shopping centre, just chatting and looking around. A piece of paper on a shop window caught my attention.

**MUSICIANS WANTED**

Channel [V] are holding their first charity music festival to help raise funds for those in need in countries less fortunate than us. Bands, singers, dancers and any performers are welcome to audition at the Opera House on the last Tuesday of November. Please note that you will not be paid, for this is a charity event. All instruments, microphones, speakers and other equipment will be provided to Sony Music's wonderful donations. The actual festival will be held on the New Years Eve. More information will be handed out later, at the auditions.

A smile spread across my face. This was a perfect opportunity for our band. Lauren, Ashli, Sophie and I were in the band; we were called The Minority.

**. . .**

_The Auditions_

"You're up next girls," said one of the workers. I took a deep breath and we all walked up on stage from the side. I got my hands and positioned them on the keyboard. Sophie took out her drum sticks and twirled them in her hands. Lauren got her guitar in place and took out her favourite pick. Ashli strapped on her bass guitar, and then got the microphone at the same level as her mouth. It felt as if we were actually performing at a concert – but it was too quiet for that. The lights were so bright and you could barely see the chairs. They were also hot, you could feel the warmth sink through your clothing and into your skin. It was awesome.

"Hey, we're doing a cover of Seventeen by Jet. We hope you guys enjoy it," said Ashli into the microphone. I began to play the intro in staccato. Then Ashli sang, just after a few lines all of us were playing. It was so much fun, I could see at the corner of my eye people nodding their heads in beat with the music. When we were finished, the five or six people who watched us play applauded. "You girls were fantastic! You're in!" said a man sounding like Simon Cowell. We all cheered and danced on stage.

After our audition, we decided to sit and watch the other performances. There were other bands, beautiful singers and even circus performers. Then, as the tall chubby figure walked onto the stage – our jaws dropped. It was Stacy Greene, the attention whored bitch that was my enemy of my young teenage hood. I still hated her. Her hair was like straw, and she dyed it blonde. She looked at us, I looked down – and then I realised that she couldn't see her faces so I went back up to look. "Hi everyone! I'm going to be singing Alejandro by Lady Gaga today. I hope you enjoy it," she said with a fake Barbie smile. The intro was disgusting, like what the hell was she hiccupping or something? The rest of the song was just too painful to describe.

"Sorry... uhhh, Stacy – but we don't think your type of thing is what we're looking for," said the Simon Cowell guy.

"What do you mean?" asked Stacy sounding disappointed.

"You sucked shit... NEXT!"

She ran off the stage with her hands over her face, obviously crying. _Very_ bad karma indeed.

**One Week Later**

Lauren and I were on our way to Boost Juice because Sophie and Ashli had decided to ditch us for some 'double date.' THANKS FOR THE INVITE GUYS. We were in sight of Boost Juice, and the workers. Well would you lookie here, Stacy worked at Boost. Excellent.

"Lauren, put on my lipstick and your sunnies," I said to Lauren.

"What, why?" she asked.

"Look who's working at Boost."

"Oh my god, we'll look like idiots with sunglasses on inside... but it must be done!"

I took out my red lipstick, and put it on Lauren. We were matching, now. I put on my aviators, and she put on her ray bands. If this were a movie, we'd be in slow motion and 'Eye of the Tiger' would be playing; just because we're that cool. We made our orders.

"And your names please?" asked Stacy. Oh crap, we hadn't thought this far.

"Oprah..." I said.

"Batman!" Lauren blurted out with a large grin.

"Okay... just wait over there," Stacy said sounding mega pissed.

**Five Minutes Later**

"Oprah and Batman..." she looked at us. She then repeated it again, even louder – this time everyone's head turned. Her face was screaming 'fuck off I'm pissed.' They looked a little disappointed when Lauren and I retrieved the drinks. We laughed then talked about our gig, we were so excited. It was going to be great.


End file.
